


Once Upon a Jet-Lagged Alcoholic

by PitchGold



Category: Free!
Genre: ...eventually, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Character Death, Day 3, Jet Lagged, M/M, Makoto is a Hopeless Romantic/Prince Charming, Oh they live in the US, Rin's Dead, SEX!, SouMako Week, Sousuke swears alot, Sousuke's an Alcoholic, Updates Wednesdays, but back as a Ghost/Fairy God Mother, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's a bonefide alcoholic, with credentials from Jack Daniel's and Smirnoff. He sees his dead beat friend, even talks to the little Bastard, and in a last ditch effort to escape his life, buys a plane ticket! What he doesn't know is sometimes you should be careful what you wish for and stepping on to a plane finds Mr. Cinderella stepping onto a dance-floor he isn't prepared for. </p><p>Sousuke finds himself sitting in a life where he'd married the Dashing Angel Makoto But this fairytale's got a time limit. He's got three days to decide whether the boy with pretty green eyes is really for him (at the expense of a few minor habits coughthevodkacough) or if he'd rather lose him forever at the stroke of midnight. Guided all the way by his own personal Chuck Taylor clad Fairy-God-Mother Rin, and the ever present glare of Haru,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Ficlet. 
> 
> So I learned Sou Mako week was like a thing, literately two weeks ago. And I am not one of those peeps with a tone of time on my hands but for some dumb reason I was like, "fuck it! who needs sleep anyway?! I wanna be a part of the funzies!" So I made some art, wrote a fic. Now we are here. Hope you enjoy. I looked over the prompts and was like, damn I'm writing a multi-chapter for like each of those prompts--except jet lagged. So I made a fic about that, with 7 parts. Because you know me, being a rebel and all! Just have fun reading, haha!

 

"You're dead." 

 

Rin looked over from Sousuke's window in that same nonchalant way he had when the real him, the flesh and blood one had still been in the apartment. 

 

He looked like him too. The monster Sousuke had conjured up in his head was just like the real thing. Leaning in the window sill as he gnawed on a toothpick, a chuck taylor on his prone foot pressed against the opposite wall. The cool light from the street lights outside illuminated those deep red eyes and gave a cool overtone to his deep red Kurt Cobain hair, making it appear soft and ethereal. 

 

"Thanks Captain Obvious, next would you like to comment on the weather?" Rin handed the reply back as he slouched just a bit more. The fact he was dead didn't seem to worry him all that much, Sousuke observed.  

 

Standing in the dark hall way, Sousuke gave a snort before continuing in through the living room and collapsing back on his couch. 

 

"Let me guess, rough night?" Rin asked as he looked back to the window. 

 

Sousuke laughed. "I wonder who's fault that is..." he murmured off to himself. He leaned his head back up on the couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling. 

 

It was quiet, eerily quiet as they both just sat in that room. The street light outside flickered and made Sousuke blink to adjust his eyes. In his bedroom, he'd covered the window with thick curtains to keep the unnatural florescent light out. But he couldn't stay in his bedroom any longer. Every time Sousuke closed his eyes all he could think about was warm skin, a sharp bite at his neck and the high pitched whine Rin would give just before came--

 

"I think I need a new apartment." 

 

"And yet--" Rin was already saying.

 

"I like this one." Sousuke finished. 

 

Usually that kind of synchronicity made him feel some how edified. When Rin had been here, REALLY here, Sousuke had always let a happy smile slip every time the sentence finishing had occurred. It had been reinforcement that he was with the one person in the world that got him, so fucking perfectly. 

 

Now on the other hand... 

 

It hurt. It was like another grating, cloying feeling. It felt trapping. 

 

"I want to move on." He said suddenly. He startled himself by saying it. 

 

Rin looked back over at him. "Well it is--" he looked at his empty wrist playfully. "About fucking time." 

 

"You're not helping." Sousuke huffed as he slid over on his side, resign the back of his arm over his forehead, still staring up at the ceiling. 

 

"Dude," Rin looked over at him like he was an idiot. "The fact I'm here at all should be setting off a few alarms up there in your thick skull." 

 

Sousuke just chuckled. The vodka was already out on the table so he pulled over a glass and poured. 

 

* * *

 

Maybe this was a bad idea. Sousuke looked down at the ticket in his hand. Was New York even really a vacation? Why the fuck had it sounded like such a brilliant idea? Sousuke was from Montana for fuck sake! And he'd spent the last decade of his life in Seattle. What the crap made him think New York had been such a brilliant plan. 

 

"We should go get pizza when we get there!" 

 

Sousuke almost jumped out of his skin, stumbling a step even. The people around him gave a look but all walked on. Knowing none of them could see the boy currently looking at Sousuke expectant. He was smirking now. 

 

Pursing his lips together, Sousuke just looked back at his ticket. Rin was playing that fucking game again. And this time around Souskue wasn't cracking. 

 

"Also I want to see Yankee Stadium." Rin went on, stepping up closer to Sousuke. He was in the same outfit he was always in--the one Sousuke loved the most. White v-neck shirt, red flannel tied around his hips, dark wash jeans hugging his ass just enough and those staple red Chuck Taylor's. "And we should try a hot dog from the street and maybe go to Long Island. How do you feel about the Statue of Liberty? It would be an all day thing I think since there's some travel time involved, but I don't know it's an American classic and all, could be cool." 

 

Sousuke turned away and started walking towards his gate. He was extremely early, but at least he wouldn't miss it this way. 

 

Rin was quickly catching up to him, even spinning around to walk backwards as he rambled on to Sousuke. "I heard there's a fucking legit Harry Potter exhibit in Time Square too! We have got to add that to the list! And the Lion King, god we gotta go see the Lion King!"

 

"You're dead!" Sousuke suddenly snarled. 

 

The closest passerby stopped, looking at Sousuke a bit shocked. 

 

Right. Sousuke frowned as he straightened up. "Sorry," He grumbled to the person as he stalked away towards a seat. He dumped his duffel on a seat and flopped back into one himself. 

 

Across from him, Rin snickered as he lounged across a couple seats. "Oh that's right, they don't know I'm here!" he crowed. "Man, making you look like a crazy person is fun--oh wait, you're the one seeing me, you are a crazy person!" He turned his head to give Sousuke a goofy grin and a wide eyed, pointed look. 

 

Sousuke just growled under his breath again and scrubbed the palm of his hand up over his face. 

 

"Could you not?" Sousuke quietly, under his breath as much as he could manage. He gave a sigh. "I just want to be able to move on." 

 

"Right," Rin nodded. "Which is why we are going to New York, so you can run away." 

 

"I'm not running from anything." Sousuke hissed. 

 

"Sure, pumpkin." 

 

"How the fuck did you get more annoying when you died?" Sousuke suddenly shot back. 

 

The person sitting in the row of seats behind him looked up sharply. They eyed Sousuke a bit suspiciously after looking around for whom every he had been speaking to, after a few seconds they promptly got up and shuffled a few rows away. 

 

Sousuke hid his face in his hand, breathing out in a huff. 

 

"I want to get on that plane and for once I don't want this--this fucking feeling strangling me!" Sousuke hissed.  He looked at the projection of all his grief and fear and former loss and the empty void that was now filling it. "It's been six fucking years and I want to get on that plane and be able to be a regular guy. I want to find someone else. I want to never speak to myself again and I want--god, I want to have a fucking life again!"

 

Rin just gave him a sly grin, crossing his arms over his knees. "Is that really what you want, Sousuke?" 

 

Sousuke let both of his hands down limply, moodily looking down at his feet. "No," He said venomously. "I want you back." He glared up at Rin. "But since that's not possible, I want to step on that plane and just--be someone else for a while. Someone happy and stable and --I don't know, someone who has some sort of purpose." 

 

Looking up, Rin wasn't smirking this time around. Sousuke gave another huff. 

 

"I can make that real." Rin commented. "Would you truly want that?" 

 

Sousuke sighed, leaning his head on his palm, rubbing over his forehead and down over his eyes. "Sure," he groaned, not bothering to look up at Rin. Anything to make his life easer at this point. 

 

Not hearing a reply, after a few seconds, Sousuke looked up. His eyes went wide when he realized, Rin wasn't there. He looked around a bit apprehensous. This hadn't happened in a good long while. It had been--fucking years since Sousuke had managed a moment alone. 

 

He gave a sigh again, resigning to the fact he probably managed to chase away the only thing that acknowledged him anymore. He pulled out his phone, plugging in a set of head phones and turned on something calming as he waited for his boarding call. 

 

* * *

 

It hadn't always been like this. Sousuke had stood in that god-forsaken deserted graveyard for hours looking down at the pile of dirt his best friend was buried under and there wasn't a trace of Rin anywhere. Sousuke would have given anything at that moment to see his best friend again. 

 

Honestly it had all lasted about a week. A blissful week of fucking and cuddling and breaking every rule that was written for being partners at work--but being lovers at home had been so sweet. 

 

And then Sousuke was standing here, standing in the black suit, black tie and as he looked down at his friends tomb stone he felt like he'd had something stolen from him. All the possibilities had been ripped right from under him and in its place was a void. It was a dark empty void that made Sousuke feel inhuman. 

 

He fidgeted in the arm sling, his shoulder already starting to ache from the cold. His mind was still replaying the scene. Over and over, even though it was weeks ago, even though Sousuke couldn't go back. 

 

There was nothing he could do, everyone had told him that, and he knew it--that just didn't make it better. And the bargaining in his mind was still on in high speed, twisting the possibilities. It was just a low risk call, something that shouldn't have even required their attention. 

 

But Rin had walked out first, strode out of the house confidently, unaware the person they'd just questioned was indeed quite guilty. 

 

Guilt is a funny thing, it can lead to panic of unimaginable consequences. Like the decision to shoot a man just as he walks out the door... 

 

Guilt gnawed at Sousuke too. He'd been taking down a name from the witnesses relative in the home and by the time he heard the shot fired it was too late, but he'd still pivoted and drawn his own weapon, charging out of the house with out a second thought. The sight that met him was his partner turn best friend and just newly christened lover terrified eyes and prone bleeding figure on the small cement front porch. He lingered just a moment too long, longer than he should have, and the second fire of the assailants gun had hit Sousuke in the shoulder. But as Rin would say, it would take more than that to bring down Sasquatch. 

 

Sousuke had managed to tackle the gunman--and his fists were red with his blood by the time the other agent had gotten out of the house. He fought his coworker, pounding the assailants head against the asphalt of the driveway. 

 

It had all happened in a rush, and Sousuke couldn't remember much of the details after that. He remembered sitting on the side of the road, he remembered as the adrenaline started to wear off and he realized Rin wasn't the only one shot. He remembered watching as the paramedics poured out around Rin, he was on a stretcher in another instance and a women in a dark blue paramedic coat was kneeling over him, her hands on his chest as she pressed down with force. 

 

Sousuke had stumbled as he tried to stand and someone finally seemed to surmise all the blood over his crisp white shirt wasn't just form the Man's face Sousuke'd ruined. 

 

At the hospital, Sousuke woke up the next day, the Assaliant woke up a few days later--and Rin never did. 

 

* * *

 

The steward standing a the gate ushered Sousuke forward and Sousuke handed over his boarding pass. The steward checked it before nodding for Sousuke to continue forward. 

 

He had pushed his headphones back in to his duffel bag when he had heard the boarding call. So he stuffed his hands back into the packets of his jacket, tucking the ticket back into his pocket as well. Sousuke couldn't say his airport attire was exactly flattering. A plain white shirt, comfy, baggy jacket and sweat pants were topped off with skaters and a bored expression. Fuck anyone who managed a seven hour flight in jeans. 

 

Sousuke stepped through the threshold of the boarding ramp and stopped for half a second. He slid the boarding pass into his duffle bag, shifting it up on his shoulder more. He breathed out and continued forward. Right, New York. 

 

There was that feeling though, that one that someone got when their personal space was--Sousuke looked over. The guy behind him had stepped up, following after Sousuke surprisingly close. 

 

The guy perked up a bit as Sousuke looked over his shoulder at him, looking to Sousuke expectant. 

 

Okay, so he probably looked like he was going to say something, and the grump default face didn't help. "Sorry," Sousuke mumbled, thinking the guy just stepped up a bit close not expecting Sousuke to stop just a second ago. 

 

The guy blinked at him, a tick of his head just a fraction giving the impression he didn't understand, before a surprisingly attractive smile broke. "It's fine." 

 

Clearing his throat, Sousuke looked forward with a frown and continued onto the plane. ...and the guy behind him followed literally less than a step behind him. It wasn't like there wasn't room. Sousuke slid over to the side of the boarding ramp, making room just incase the guy wanted to pass and slowed down walking just a fraction. 

 

The guy behind him--slowed his walking as well, sticking strictly to Sousuke's heels. Right, so that was weird. 

 

Knowing he was wearing an intimidating expression this time, Sousuke looked back over at the guy. He had cinnamon hued hair in a bit of a shaggy cut, framing his face, long fringe. It matched the honey toned warm skin and when those eyes flicked up at Sousuke. They were a very startling green. Like an evergreen of pinyon pines. Okay, so the guy was quite attractive--He took another step closer to Sousuke, looking up at him. 

 

The tilt of the guys head was askance, before he frowned and asked. "Something wrong?" 

 

Yeah, you're tailgating me. Instead Sousuke just stood there a bit awkwardly. "Uh--no." He huffed shaking his head and started forward to the end of the long ramp. 

 

The guy of course followed way too close like some sort of puppy and Sousuke tried to ignore it. He kept his gaze stalwartly forward as he pulled out his pass and checked for the seat number. 

He found the seat quickly, flicking the over head compartment open and sliding his duffel bag in. Sousuke made sure to snag his headphones and phone before he turned--

 

And there was Mr. Evergreen eyes, looking like he was waiting for something. He spotted Sousuke looking at him and turned his head, smiling. 

 

"Uh, excuse me," Sousuke pardoned himself. 

 

The guy tilted his head at Sousuke, blinking again like he didn't make sense. "You're fine." 

 

He didn't move though. Sousuke glanced around. There was no one exactly waiting on them, but still--what the fuck was this guy doing? 

 

"Is your seat near here or something?" Sousuke finally decided to asked. 

 

The guy looked up at him, a startled look. He looked unsure for a second before he laughed. The sound was--well it was quite pleasant. He smiled and looked at Sousuke as the laugh faded. "I hope so!" He said rather light heartedly. He gestured towards the row of seats. "Get in. I know you snagged the window seat again." 

 

...what? Sousuke furrowed his brow. Was the guy trying to be flirty? Or just creepy? Sousuke slipped his boarding pass back out of his jacket pocket and double checked--what was this guy also psychic?! 

 

Already starting to gnaw on his cheek in frustration, Sousuke slid into the row and into his assigned seat--next to the damn window. 

 

The guy reached up securing his bag in the overhead before he slid in easily in the row and plopped down into the middle seat--right next to Sousuke and a bit too comfortably about it. He at least didn't look at Sousuke, pulling the in-flight ads out from the seat before him instead. 

 

Hopping the whole thing was just some wildly bizarre interaction that was over, Sousuke rested back into his seat a bit more comfortably. he rolled his shoulders and rested his arms down--and almost immediately bumped into the guy next to him. 

 

"Sorry," Sousuke said looking up. 

 

It looked like it startled the guy next to him those green eyes turned to him questioningly, but as was usual he didn't say anything, only smiled before gesturing with his hand in a waving motion. "It's alright, I know you prefer the arm rest." 

 

Wha--? Fucking psychic! Whatever, Sousuke looked away moodily. He got the armrest that's all that mattered. 

 

Well at least till he felt an arm --no a long hand. It snaked through his arm and down and suddenly long fingers were intertwining with his own--"what the fuck--?!" Sousuke shot back against the window, yanking his hand back against himself. 

 

The guy looked up very startled and wide eyed as he look at Sousuke. He opened his mouth, trying to form words, but it seemed nothing was coming out, His eyes ran over Sousuke for a moment before he managed out. "I'm sorry-- I thought," he paused. "You're usually so comfortable with it, I just didn't think." 

 

"Dude," Sousuke found slipping between gritted teeth. What the fuck was okay with just reaching for another guys hand? 

 

"I'm sorry," the guy repeated looking down--honestly like he didn't understand. 

 

What was up with this guy? Did he just have no social experience what so ever? Sousuke looked over that the guy, this time really looking him over. He was pretty normally dressed, wearing a dark blue plaid button down and khaki pants, he had on simple sneakers, a coulpe of leather wristband on his right arm as well as it looked like a pretty simple silver wedding band on his left hand. 

 

It was then those green eyes turned back to him. They looked hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he was alright to talk to Sousuke, but it passed and he opened his mouth, speaking rather hushed. "When we get in, Haru wanted to go to the MET with me. If you don't want to come, you could go get our Hotel and rest till we go to dinner." 

 

Okay--weird as fuck was just switched back on! DId he--did this guy think they were together? How--? Sousuke looked around, before speaking what his confused expression was already making clear. "what?" 

 

A look of worry was flashing in the guys face as he spoke on. "You just seem off." He shook his head. "I thought you'd want to maybe take the first night off and just relax." He shrugged , those green eyes still so fucking trained on Sousuke. "I mean I understand, you've been working so much lately." 

 

How the hell did this guy know that? 

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Sousuke finally lost it, blurting out. Rin had made him adapt at one thing, and that was blurting out what ever came to mind and right at that moment that was exactly what he'd been thinking. 

 

"Sousuke," the guy said, his brow furrowed as he looked at Sousuke like he didn't understand, there was a moment before he went on, "really this isn't funny." 

 

Sousuke raised his brow. The dude knew his name? Sousuke's mouth dropped open as he shook his head. "I'm quite serious. I don't know who the fuck you are." 

 

The guy siting next to him sat back, and what crossed his face--

 

It was wounded. He actually looked hurt. Like Sousuke had insulted him. He blinked several times before his brow furrowed. "Makoto." He murmured. "Your husband." 

 

What the actual freaking fuck? Sousuke just stared. The look in the guys face was so sincere and hurt and--

 

Sousuke stood up. "I've gotta go to the restroom." 

 

The guy--Makoto- oh for fuck sake the psychic that had stalked him onto the plane--next to him looked like he was about to cry. His eyes were looking at Sousuke so deeply and he had his mouth open, like he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what and he just looked so sad and then he was nodding, looking away from Sousuke in a way that seemed he wasn't so sure of himself anymore. 

 

Sousuke nearly bulled over the flight attendant on his charge back to the bathroom. All he had to do was glare at the woman at the curtain and he was quickly allowed access. 

 

He jammed the door shut behind him. He slammed into the tiny sink, looking himself closely in the mirror. 

 

"How's it going out there?" 

 

Sousuke's head shot up and he let out a yelp as he caught sight of the red head standing behind him in the tiny space. Sousuke pivoted and latched on to the little twerps shirt. 

 

"What the hell is that out there?" He growled. 

 

Rin just gave a devious smile a first. "You said you wanted to be someone else, someone happy and all that." 

 

"I never remember saying married!!" Sousuke fired back. 

 

Rin gave a shrug. "Married people seem pretty happy to me." 

 

"Have you seen married people?!" Sousuke hissed. "They're all miserable!" 

 

Rin gave an over reacting eye roll. "Well howdy, Miss Debbie Downer!" 

 

Sousuke gritted his teeth before tightening his grip and making his mind up and narrowing his eyes. In the next second he smacked Rin up against the wall. The red head let out an unmanly squee as he found his feet no longer on the ground. 

 

"Change it back!" Sousuke barked. 

 

"Gahhh!" Rin just let out a gagging sound. 

 

"You little son of a bitch!" Sousuke howled. "You're changing this back!" 

 

Rin just waved his hands helplessly. "Can't breathe!" He squeaked. 

 

"You're dead!" Sousuke bit out. "Dead people don't need to breathe!" 

 

Point goes to Sousuke! 

 

"Let go!" Rin changed tactics.

 

"Not till you change it back!" Sousuke smacked Rin against the back wall again for emphasis. 

 

God only knows what the rest of the plane thought was going on in the bathroom. 

 

"I'll bite you, motherfucker!" Rin threatened. His hands clawing in to Sousukes arms. 

 

"Just try it, bastard!" 

 

Well he did. 

 

Sousuke let out a yowl as Rin sunk his teeth into the fleshy part of his hand and released him with one finally push into the wall. "You little bastard!" 

 

"Everyone's little when compared to Sasquatch!" Rin gave a snarky reply, wiping his mouth over his arm. 

 

Point goes to Rin!

 

Sousuke scowled up at Rin, glancing at his injuries hand. "How the fuck did you leave teeth marks?! You're dead!" 

 

"Do you keep repeating that to remind me or your self?" Rin growled. then shrugged. "Then again technically I'm a projection of your own construct of me so--you. It's all off-your-rocker you." 

 

Sousuke have a huff, glaring at his hand before snapping back to the point. "Change it all back! Right now!" 

 

Even in the small space Rin managed to look surprisingly comfortable. "Can't, too late." 

 

"What do you mean it's too late?" Sousuke said brows narrowed. 

 

"You said yes." Rin said. He squared his hands on his hips. "I asked if you really wanted a different life, you said yes, and you--" Rin jammed a finger in Sousukes collarbone. "Stepped through that door way." Crossing his arms Rin let out a sympathetic sigh. "I hate to break it to ya budzers, but this is still all YOU." 

 

Sousukes brow stayed furrowed and it was accompanied by his mouth dropping open in confusion and skepticism. "That doesn't even make sense!"

 

"Look dude, I had no idea really what would happen! I just opened the door." Rin tilted his head in a nod to Sousuke. "You're the Yeti that went and strode right through it." 

 

Sousuke pressed his lips together tightly. With gritted teeth he pinned Rin in a glare. "Change. It. Back." 

 

"No. Can. Do." Rin mimicked the slow speech pattern. 

 

Sousuke shot back, giving a growl. "Well what the fuck am I supposed to do then?" 

 

There was a huff from Rin as he rolled his eyes at Sousuke. "Maybe enjoy your self?" He jabbed a thumb towards the door. 

 

"Nuh uh!" Sousuke shook his head. Not with that situation. "Fuck, Rin! I never wanted to get married!" 

 

"Well why don't you go try getting to know the guy that convinced you otherwise?" Rin suggested. 

 

Sousuke gave an exasperated sigh. 

 

"Oh come on ya grumpy old man!" Rin growled "go give that nice piece of ass out there a shot!" 

 

"Hey!" Sousuke barked back. "Don't talk about my husband like that!" 

 

Beaming, Rin gave a playful punch to Sousukes arm. "That's the spirit!" 

 

Sousuke looked to the door, his expression bleak. When he looked at Rin again he made sure to give him a harsh look. "For how long?" 

 

Rin gave a shrug. "Who knows? Maybe a day. Maybe the next thirty years!" 

 

Sousuke narrowed his glare at Rin. 

 

With a huff, Rin gave in. "Alright, fine." He shook his head. "You've got three days to decide, Cinderella." 

 

Wait, what? Sousuke felt as his eyes went wide again. "Decide what?" 

 

It appeared that wasn't exactly the tid bit Rin should have slipped. "Uh--what?" 

 

"You said I was deciding something at the end of this, what is it?" Sousuke growled through gritted teeth. He never liked surprises. 

 

"Uhhhh--is that what I said?" Rin parrotted back rather cheekily. 

 

Sousuke narrowed his brow. "Will I get to decide if I wanna go back after this?" 

 

At that, Rins face went it's own shade of bleak. "I can't do that, Sousuke." He shook his head. "Nothing can change the past like that." 

 

"Then what is the point of this?!" Sousuke hissed. 

 

"Exactly what you said, moving on!" Rin shouted back. 

 

"I was moving on just fine!" Sousuke shot back a look of disgust on his face. 

 

"Bull shit!" Rin called. "You see your dead partner, dude!" Rin jabbed at Rin again. "And you've been telling me, your dead partner, for the past three years how you wanna move on! And yet there hasn't been much change!" 

 

"I bought a fucking plain ticket to New York!" Sousuke sneered back. 

 

"Alone!" Rin pointed out giving Sousuke an incredulous look. "In fact you're always alone! Since the damn morning I left that fucking apartment you've been alone!" 

 

"That doesn't give you the right to just pick someone for me!" Sousuke snarled back. 

 

"Well you weren't picking anyone your own damn self!" Rin gave a huff. "Besides, it wasn't me who picked him out there." Rin pointed to Sousukes chest again. "It was you, Bigfoot." He went on it seemed just to rub it in Sousuek's face. "None of this is of my choices--It's of yours. Makoto is your choice, this plain ticket is your choice, just because I crossed the wires doesn't mean it isn't still you." He sniffed. "Or you know, a version of you." 

 

Sousuke frowned. Glancing at the door, he mulled over the cinnamon haired boy waiting out there for him to come back. "He seems like a push over." He grumbled. 

 

Rin shrugged. "Well at least ya don't gotta fight him for the arm rest."

 

Sousuke huffed. His brow was still a flat line over his eyes, but he gave a deep exhale and zipped up his jacket, pocketing his hands. "Fine..." He growled. 

 

"Atta boy!" Rin clapped. 

 

Sousuke rolled his eye and on the way back through the door, pushed Rin hard back into the wall! 

 

"Wahh! Ow!" Rin squawked. "Ass ho--" 

 

Sousuke yanked the door shut on him. "Git." He muttered under his breath.

 

With his hood up, Sousuke stalked back to his seat. 

 

Of course two worried green eyes met him on the way and--what was his name again? Oh, fuck. Who forgets their husbands name?! Well technically he'd only met him once so far... 

 

"Uh," Sousuke stalled as he looked at those bright evergreen eyes. "Hi." He muttered. 

 

The guy--Midori maybe?-- blinked a couple times seeming to process. "Hi." He mumbled in return.

 

"Sir if you could please take a seat," a flight attendant spoke to him. "We are going to be taking off soon." 

 

"Right," Sousuke said and ducked his head as he slid past--uh Momo?--and down into his seat. 

 

Next to him he noticed how--fidgety the guy---for heaven's sake what was his fucking name again? 

 

"Uh," Sousuke started looking over. "Hey--" How do you ask your husband his name?

 

Then those green eyes looked up at him and they were just so worried. How was anyone that worried about anyone? like was that even natural? 

 

"Uhhhhh--" Sousuke's mouth stalled out further, lacking the proper drives to just shut the fuck up. 

 

At least the guy was fast on the uptake, though his eyes widened a fraction. "Makoto," He repeated his own name looking at Sousuke like he hoped his husband really hadn't forgotten his name. 

 

Well this wasn't going well for Sousuke so far. He tried to smile. "Makoto." What the fuck was up with giving your kids the wrong name? 

 

God Damn, those eyes were so green. And this felt like the worst first meeting ever. He'd basically called the guy a creeper before and now here he was trying to just talk to him an Sousuke wasn't sure what to say.  Makoto wrung at his hands, looking like he didn't know what to do with them. 

 

"Excuse me, both of you need to buckle up." another flight attendant reminded. 

 

"Oh, sorry." Makoto murmured before looking down at getting his seat belt on. 

 

Sousuke gave a huff and buckled up as well. Settling in for take off. 

 

There was an uneasy fidgeting next to him though. looking down mostly at his lap, there was no way the rather helpless expression on Makoto's face couldn't draw Sousuke's attention. 

 

"You--" Mkaoto started not lifting his eyes. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" 

 

Oh great, he was already fucking up his marriage and it'd basically been twenty minutes. 

 

"I--" wait, would Sousuke tell his husband if something was wrong? The answer was a rather resounding, no. and it startled him. But looking at those green eyes-- "Of course I would." 

 

There was a partial smile. "You always say that..." Makoto replied. His eyes lifted though with a spark of skepticism as they narrowed at Sousuke. "But I'm not sure if you mean it." 

 

Right. Sousuke sat back a bit more. Rin was right. It was all him. And somewhere along the lines he must have chosen the bright sunshine next to him. He felt less like he was sitting next to a stranger at that moment for some reason. 

 

"Nothings wrong." Sousuke reassured. It was the least he could do after all. 

 

* * *

 

Why the hell had he signed up for this?! Sousuke pinched his fingers at the bridge of his nose. Next to him it was clear that Makoto wanted to touch him. He'd already reached for Sousuke's knee once, lightly touching it until their eyes had met and Makoto pulled his hand away mumbling an apology. 

 

How had Sousuke forgotten this? It happens every time! Every take off, every landing he got an ear splitting head ache and now--after he'd boarded the plane he remembered. God it had been so long since he'd gone anywhere on a plane, it hand't even occurred to him when he had purchased the ticket. 

 

Okay so he also hadn't considered that he might cross into the loading ramp and all of a suddenly be married as well. 

 

"Can I get either of you anything?" a stewardess approached. Her fake smile physically hurt to look at. 

 

"Do you have any Tylenol?" Makoto asked. 

 

Fuck Tylenol! "Scotch." Sousuke growled. 

 

Makoto's head shot back to look at Sousuke. His eyes wide and face shooting almost ashen. 

 

Right, maybe he should ask for things versus demand them. "Could you please get me some scotch?" 

 

Those green eyes next to him only got wider. He shot back to the waitress. "That's a joke. He does NOT mean that."  

 

Oh for heavens sake, did Sousuke join some non-alcoholic cult as well?! "No, I meant it." 

 

This time narrow eyes met his and Makoto gave a brisk shake of his head. ...maybe he wasn't so much of a push-over as Sousuke had previously thought... He turned back to the stewardess. "Could you give us a moment?" He said surprisingly polite despite his now very rigid expression. 

 

"Uhm--Of course!" The stewardess and her plastered smile quickly went on to the next row of seats. 

 

Makoto immediately turned to Sousuke. 

 

But Sousuke beat him to the punch. "My brain hurts, I want a drink." 

 

The way Makoto was looking at Sousuke suggested he wasn't quite computing properly. He shook his head. "Sousuke..." he started drifting off. 

 

"Look I'm not going to get plastered," Sousuke tried to explain, "I just want something to take the edge off. Trust me, we will both be happier after I have a drink." 

 

Makoto still wasn't speaking, though his mouth was open again. His brow creased as it lowered and he turned his head to Sousuke like he didn't quite understand still. 

 

Okay, fine he could show him if that was better, Sousuke moved to flag down the stewardess. His arm was almost immediately caught by Makoto and the guy roughly kept Sousuke firmly in place. 

 

Sousuke own brow lowered and he growled. None of this was making his head ache any better. 

 

"You're three years sober." Makoto finally hissed under his breath, leaning close to Sousuke to look him straight int he eye. 

 

Sousuke balked. What?! Sousuke? This Sousuke was sober? The Sousuke who complained that his job interfered with his drinking? The Sousuke who considered vodka a food group? The Sousuke that the Doctor commented at his last physical that he'd found traces of blood in his alcohol stream for once? That Sousuke sobered up? Like completely sober? That--he did join an nonalcoholic cult, didn't he?! 

 

The laugh Sousuke let out was just a bit mocking. He shook his head. "Alright seriously, let's not joke about the alcohol." He said before trying to stand. "I'm going to go get a shot of something."

 

Makoto grabbed him again, pulling him back down into his seat. "Trust me, this is not a joke!" He pleaded as he managed to get Sousuke back into his seat. 

 

Why in God's name had Sousuke, whose favorite past time was bullying people around #drinking, managed to marry someone the same size as him? 

 

"I love you," Makoto hissed at him, though for a first time confession in Sousuke's case, it was said a bit viciously. "and because of it there is no way I'm letting you break your sobriety for a take off head ache." 

 

Sousuke tried to remind himself that the boy next to him was his husband, so at some point in his life he must have been rather fond of him. Besides killing Makoto over a fifth of whisky wouldn't be all that great of a prison story. 

 

It took a second of both of them exchanging stalwart looks before Sousuke held up his hand in surrender. "Fine, no fun for me!" Sousuke seceded. 

 

Makoto did retract into his own seat though as he looked at Sosuek it was clear he was still quite weary. 

 

"What?" Sousuke barked. 

 

There was an extra second before Makoto shook his head and spoke. "What is going on with you?" 

 

That was a question several minutes over due in Sousuke's opinion. "Nothing." Sousuke growled. 

 

"Look I get it, You don't like to tell me when things aren't just dandy, but seriously Sousuke, I'm not stupid!" Makoto said back, his tone was plenty aggravated though he kept it under his breath. "You've been off ever since we got on this plane!" 

 

Yup!

 

Sousuke bit his lip, not quite sure how to break it to Makoto he wasn't exactly the same Sousuke that had planned this trip. "I'm just--not--feeling like myself." He tried. 

 

Makoto raised a brow at him. "Right. Which is why I had to remind you of very key points in your life." 

 

"I spaced a few things on accident." Sousuke tried to play it off. He gave a sigh and a bit too awkwardly patted at Makoto's knee. "Look, I'm just running a bit behind, help me out a bit if I look lost and trust me I'll be fine. In three day's I'll be back to my old self." 

 

"Three days?" Makoto repeated. "You mean when we plan on going home?" 

 

Oh, that was a tad bit of a specific number. 

 

"Everything's going to be fine." Sousuke reassured. "Just give me a few days. I'm not quite myself." Like at all. 

 

Makoto frowned and sat back, still eyeing Sousuke though. He sighed. "alright, love." 

 

Well that was rather intimate. Sousuke chose to ignore it and a bit more awkwardly just looked away to the window. This was going to be one hell of a long few days. Especially with out a beer. 

 


	2. II

Sousuke had hoped that as he stepped back through the threshold of the boarding ramp it would all snap back to normal. But looking up from the carpet, Makoto was still a step ahead of him.

Makoto'd been rather somber the remaining flight home, He rarely spoke to Sousuke, choosing instead to try not getting caught looking at him worriedly. Sousuke tried not to look his way most of the trip.

Sousuke also found that the Coke he'd had in-flight was rather--not Jagermeister.

Still wondering if he had maybe managed to--recross the wires when stepping off the plane, as Makoto turned to continue down the hall, Sousuke turned the opposite direction.

Clearly, not having managed anything but to look stupid, Sousuke was tugged back the correct way with an insistent hand at his jacket from Makoto.

"This way," Makoto lightly directed.

Sousuke hummed as if to try and play it off, though very directly looked away as he followed Makoto through to the entrance of the airport. It looked like they were headed towards the front door where a guy stood in shorts. He smiled as Makoto approached.

Makoto tried to manage a smile in return... Well at least Sousuke now knew Makoto couldn't hold a poker face worth shit.

"What's wrong with Makoto--" The guy was shorter than Makoto and had a very smooth flat black haired look. His eyes were a catching blue and focused on Makoto immediately--though when they finally shifted to Sousuke they changed.

"It's nothing." Makoto said quietly. "I just don't think Sousuke's feeling all that well today."

"That's not Sousuke." The little black head twerp announced. He said it just as his brows narrowed as well.

"Haru, that's not helping." Makoto whispered.

The little twat didn't relent, still glaring at Sousuke with enough venom to bring down a blue whale. "I'm serious, that's not him."

Makoto sighed. "Please don't," he murmured. he just sounded so--sad. "I know you have never had a sparkling relationship with Sousuke, but this isn't very kind, Haru."

The little head case turned to Makoto then finally, "I wanna talk to you." he said point blank and grabbed Makoto's arm, hauling him away to, 'talk.'

It was only a few feet away and Sousuke wanted to mention that he could still clearly hear them.

"That's not him," Haru hissed, standing close to Makoto.

Sousuke narrowed his gaze--Haru was standing a little too close to Makoto. Sousuke felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he tried to root himself firmly place. Okay so maybe somewhere through out the cosmos it was becoming clear he felt something towards Makoto--though it seemed mostly to just come out in excessively possessive impulses.

Makoto gave a sigh into their hushed conversation. "Haru..."

"Look, I'm really serious, That's not him!" Haru insisted. "I know him, even though you may think I don't and that--" He gave a glare over at Sousuke. "It's not your Sousuke."

Those green eyes shifted up and gave a glance back at Sousuke as well. He clearly suspected. But..

"He's just not feeling himself. I talked to him on the plane--"

"Makoto, he's not feeling himself, because he's not himself!" Haru hissed back.

Makoto was looking back at Sousuke again before with a sigh he looked back to Haru. "How would you even know that Haru?"

"I--feel it." Haru said a bit grumpily. Probably because he knew how absurd he sounded.

Poor little twerp.

Sousuke rolled his eyes and stepped forward to Makoto. "Hey, I'm gonna go get us something to eat." He jammed his thumb towards the food court behind them. They had to wait for the next available lift anyway which might be a while.

That suggestion didn't sound like a good idea it seemed to Makoto, judging from the worried way he looked at Sousuke.

Haru on the other hand jumped a the idea. "Great! He likes chicken." He was already tugging Makoto back away to a row of chairs.

"He knows what food I like!" Makoto shot back. Though it was a bit of a weak plea, maybe hoping Sousuke knew what food he still liked.

Well he didn't. Sousuke just nodded and slid away. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

 

* * *

 

"How's it going Cinderella?"

As always it couldn't come when Sousuke was ready and he spewed a bit of 'Very Berry Jamberee!' . Sitting at a small table in the food court, the last thing Sousuke had been expecting was to suddenly be sitting across from his dead ex-partner.

"You suck at being married!" Rin commented as he reached forward and stole one of Sousuke's fries. He chomped away on idly while Sousuke tried to remember how to breath.

"Well considering I got married just by walking onto a plane, I'd say I'm surviving at least."

"You mean 'I've only managed to not kill my spouse yet.'." Rin corrected.  
 "He tried to hold my hand, twice." Sousek pointed out. "I don't hold hands."

"We never held hands."

"Right!" Sousuke shot back, pointing a frosty covered fry at Rin.

"And yet we were never married." Rin said conversationally.

"Good point, why the fuck you at my apartment all the time then?"

Rin rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "Because you're a mentally unstable individual."

"God, I need a drink." Sousuke commented.

"Right because that will make your dead partner go away and maybe after you won't keep imagining you've married an angel and took a trip to NYC with him." Rin drawled out.

Blinking across the table at him, Sousuke almost got up to find some vodka right then and there. "Is this really all in my head?" Sousuke asked.

Rin huffed and stole another fry. "I wish. Hanging around your grouchy ass gets old."

Sousuke actually laughed at that one. Prime shot! Point goes to Rin.

"I do love that sound."

That voice wasn't Rin's for once and Sousuke snapped his gaze up to find Makoto standing a few feet away. He gave a breathless smile and with those long legs strode in to sliding into the space where Rin had--well 'poofed out.'

"Are you feeling better?" Makoto asked.

"As in, do I remember key points of my life?" Sousuke asked. "Fuck no." Oh fuck. He'd talked to Rin way too much lately. Censorship was never required with that knucklehead.

There was a smile before Makoto let out his own laugh. God, it still sounded sexy. He gave a smile in return.

"Well, I did marry you for your humor." Makoto commented.

Sousuke's turn to laugh. "Right." The smile slid off his face. "I'm pretty sure we both know I'm not funny."

The breathless smile Sousuke got from Makoto then was nice. He reached forward and took the wrapped chicken sandwich form Sousuke's tray. "You're right. It was more for your subtle charm and effortless smiles."

Sousuke took a bite of his own hamburger. Right, he growled at everyone --all the time.

The expression on Sousuke's face must have spoke enough because Makoto looked up and assured. "I'm still kidding." He chuckled.

His dark brows raised as he gave a nod and took another bite. "Right."

Makoto set his sandwich down, giving Sousuke that look again. He frowned and brow creased, his eyes made sure to lock with Sousuke's.

"You're scaring me." Makoto said very low.

Hastily, Sousuke looked away.

"Please don't keep something from me," Makoto took another bite of his sandwich.

Sousuke snorted. what could he keep from Makoto? He just met him on the plane.

That look didn't waver though as Makoto and Sousuke both finished off their food.The silence wasn't particularly uncomfortable, though Sousuke couldn't speak for the other side of it. He looked up at Makoto for a moment.

He knew he should say something... That's what a good husband did and for the --other Sousuke--it was probably best THIS Sousuke didn't completely fuck up his marriage. "I'm not trying to keep anything from you." He admitted.

Makoto perked up.

"I just--I don't feel like myself." Quite literally.

Makoto frowned. He finished off his sandwich and tossed the wrapper and a used napkin on the tray.

"I have no idea why you wanted to come with me this weekend." Makoto admitted. "It's just me and my old high school friends getting together."

Why would Sousuke want to tag along for that? He tried to roll it over for a few moments before he sighed. "I--I want to just try and reconnect this next few days?" Was that a question? As he spoke it, it definitely sounded like a question.

And looking across the table at Makoto, it was clear he knew it too. But even with narrow eyes, he smiled and nodded. "I could go for that."

Sousuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on," Makoto said as he stood. "Haru is getting an Uber so we can get out of here."

 

* * *

 

Who the fuck were these people?

Sousuke looked them over a bit worried what he'd gotten himself into. They'd checked into a hotel, Makoto and Haru leaving to the--MET? which what the fuck was that?--and Sousuke had stayed at the hotel, settling in/trying to reconcile himself with the fact he'd managed to step into an entirely different life all because he finally snapped at Rin. He hadn't managed much coping by the time Makoto had gotten back that night.

His bag must have been switched out for one of a much more responsible--oh wait, he was married. He had the luggage of a married man, Sousuke found as Makoto had asked him if he wouldn't mind putting on a nice button up to go to dinner in.

And here they were, seated at a low lit restaurant in a booth as Makoto talked with Haru and a couple across from them. Makoto it seemed had friends from school that Sousuke would have never considered. ...Well then again he and Rin had been BFF's so that wasn't much of a step up. Then again Sousuke never had much of a typical University experience. He'd shipped off with the Navy after high school and had cycled from there to the FBI Academy.

Which--holy fuck did he still have his job?! He didn't drink any more which was basically half his identity. What about the other half?!

As discreetly as Sousuke could he leaned over in the booth to Makoto next to him. This wouldn't be building any great husband points, but seriously--he had to know!

"Am I still an FBI agent?" He whispered at Makoto's shoulder.

The looked he received made Sousuke's heart almost stop. It looked like the idea was so entirely absurd Makoto couldn't form words for a moment.

He started, opening his mouth and almost speaking before Makoto seemed to reconsider and instead gave a nod as he said. "Yes, if you're still who I think you are than I'm pretty sure you'll never not work for the FBI."

Oh great, it seemed somewhere along the lines he'd manage to put a spark of doubt in Makoto that the Sousuke sitting next to him wasn't by chance the Sousuke he said 'I do' with... It probably happened some point around the time Sousuke accidentally forgot Makoto's name...

Pressing his lips together, Sousuke blinked a couple of times before giving one brisk nod. "Good." He said and straightened, looking pointedly away from Makoto. This was all getting worse.

Makoto's high school friends it seems was a mix of his old swim team in high school and part way through college and he discovered--they were all from freaking California!

With in minutes, Sousuke was jerking back at Makoto's sleeve when it seemed everyone else at the table were involved in conversation.

"Where do we live?" He asked in a completely serious voice.

Makoto's brow furrowed again. "...uh, Washington?"

"The state or the city?" Cause Sousuke had been to D.C. and they were not fucking living there.

Makoto let out a chuckled. "Don't worry, the state."

Fucking psychic!

Sousuke leaned away still trying to figure out what was the diplomatic way to keep asking--ah fuck it! He'd already asked a bunch right out! "Where in Washington?"

Makoto didn't even bother with a startled look this time as he took a drink--not an actual drink, just water. It seems the entire crew had been warned of this, since there was plenty of water to be found at the table!

"Renton."

"Like Seattle area, Renton?" It was clearly Sousuke's turn to look confused.

Makoto nodded. though his head tilted. "Is that--distressing?"

Sousuke floundered a bit. "No--It's just--" He couldn't quite think of how to articulate. "Well it's just I thought we'd choose to live somewhere--colder."

Makoto gave a wide smile them. "Cause we both know you're probably a Stark..."

"...what?" Still Sousuke turn to be confused it seemed.

Makoto looked uneasy. "It's from your favorite TV show--uh, never mind." He looked back to the blonde one sitting across from them, starting up a conversation about where the little guy was working now.

Sousuke took a swig from his water, wishing it was whiskey. He felt alien there, he felt like he'd stepped into a life he didn't belong in, and worse, he wasn't sure he could last three days like this.

 

* * *

 

The group of friends had mostly dissipated as it started to get late. Two of them had left together, promising to meet up with them tomorrow. Haru it seemed had chosen the same hotel as Makoto and Sousuke. Oh goodie! And didn't even try to temper the glares all the way home. When they were back in the hotel room, it finally occurred to Sousuke--they probably slept together. Well him and Makoto. It'd be utter hell if he had to spend a night with the little black head.

But unfortunately Sousuke remembered sleeping together was a pretty common thing for married couples.

The room was dark and Sousuke looked over as he slid the door open for Makoto. There was a moment Makoto looked at him as he passed Sousuke, cocking his head to the side, he locked eyes with Sousuke.

He knew.

Sousuke slid the door closed quietly and pursed his lips as he watched Makoto continue into the room.

Wetting his lips, Sousuke would have killed for a drink right then. He'd rather feel numb than face the nervousness creeping in through his bones. He stepped forward, opening his mouth, knowing he wanted to say something to Makoto but so unsure as to what. It felt like he was back at prom night. It was his first time wearing a tux and the first time he'd bought a condom. The girl and him never really--well, okay the night had been awkward as fuck and in the end neither had a great story to tell but it had been Sousuke's first.

He cleared his throat before shifting and striding through to Makoto. Makoto looked up from his luggage. His evergreen eyes gleamed in the limited light from the window. He glanced up at Sousuke and seemed to ponder on him for a moment.

Wasn't trips like this meant to end in--doing stuff?

Sousuke wasn't sure. He hadn't really--had a relationship before. God, he was thirty two years old and he couldn't say he'd had a legitimate relationship!

Makoto approached him calmly. Sousuke wanted to wipe his sweaty hands on his pants. Why was this feeling like this? He'd fucked people before? He'd stumbled home with just about anyone to cross his path right after Rin was shot.

There was a pause before Makoto finally took the last step to Sousuke. He moved very slowly as he slid a hand at Sousuke's waist.

Sousuke was taller. At least that was one consolation Sousuke could take away from this. It was only by about an inch but he was the tall one in the relationship. He was also the one right now nervously avoiding Makoto's gaze like a fourteen year old.

The hand over his shirt shifted and curved around Sousuke's side and Makoto slid another step closer, nuzzling in at the collar of Sousuke's shirt. Then his head was tipping up and evergreen eyes were looking at Sousuke.

Makoto gave a small smile, just a slight upturn of his lips before he leaned in, Sousuke opened his mouth as well hoping he was fucking ready for this and letting his eyes hood as he leaned in as well--and Makoto kissed Sousuke's cheek.

He was pulling away in the next second. "I'm going to shower first, if that's alright." Makoto said turning back away to the luggage.

Did he just--? That little fucking tease!

Sousuke snapped his mouth closed. Was this typical? This better not be fucking typical!

"Mako--" Sousuke turned just in time to find startling green eyes again right before him.

The tilt of Makoto's head and the way he looked over Sousuke was answer plenty enough. His eyes ran over Sousuke's chest and up to his collar, lingering over his throat before with an exhale, those eyes finally flicked up to meet Sousuke's eyes.

This was most definitely not typical.

"You seem tired." Makoto said, his eyes were already down at Sousuke's shirt again though. "We've got all weekend after all, let's just get some rest tonight." One of his hand were running over Sousuke's shirt again though, smoothing up and over the meat where his shoulder met his neck.

When Makoto took his hand away it startled them both it seemed like. Makoto looked like he was snapping back to himself and Sousuke realized how much he liked the warm tracing along his skin.

"Maybe you'll feel more yourself in the morning," Makoto murmured. He looked up then, hopeful.

The sudden feeling of--revelation maybe, hit into Sousuke. Makoto missed Sousuke. His Sousuke. Makoto missed his Sousuke very much in that instance. And clearly running his hand over this Sousuke must have been a confirmation Only a day had passed and he was looking so worried and hopeful that just maybe he'd wake up tomorrow and the man he loved would curl an arm around him.

"Maybe," Sousuke echoed.

Makoto nodded and turned, trailing back into the bathroom. He seemed to close the door only after it occurred to him--that this wasn't his boy outside anymore. They weren't that kind of comfortable with each other.

Sousuke hadn't considered before--hadn't thought that just maybe, Makoto would be affected by this. His big strapping FBI Agent Husband Man Sousuke was gone and in his place was this Sousuke with his snarky replies and gruff manner and --habits. Of course Makoto missed him, he'd married him. The next three days weren't just going to be a trial for Sousuke, it occurred to him for the first time.

God, he could use a drink, Sousuke thought as he ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath.

 

* * *

 

The night before had been plenty awkward, but now siting across from Haru, Sousuke was realizing having a bit of an embarrassing exchange with Makoto was nothing compared to--

"You know, if you hold your face like that for too long it could get stuck like that." Sousuke chided and stabbed into his scrambled eggs with his forks a bit too viciously. It had been 34 hours since his last drink. Man, was he feeling it.

Across the table Haru was still glaring at Sousuke as he took a bite of his own fish. In Sousuke's defense, he had been here first. Makoto was still upstairs finishing up getting ready, while Sousuke had gone down to get breakfast and apparently meet the blue eyed guard dog now almost snarling at him.

Sousuke stifled the urge to roll his eyes.

"You're not Sousuke." Haru said as he continued to scowl.

Sousuke took a leisurely bite of bacon as he stared right back at the little black head. When he'd finally chewed and swallowed and even given Haru an extra second or so, Sousuke answered. "Ya wanna see my drivers license or something?"

Haru's glare only seemed to smolder a bit more intense. "I already know you're not him."

"Does the other me actually like you or something absurd like that?" Sousuke prodded.

There was a twitch of a frown.

Okay, maybe Sousuke was having a bit more fun than he should have been. But they both knew he wasn't THAT Sousuke so why not torment the twerp a bit more about it.

"Makoto knows it too." Haru growled.

About time! Sousukes only given him ever hint!

The look of amusement from Sousuke must not have been what Haru wanted because his brow lowered another fraction as he still sizzled across the table. Sousuke wouldn't be surprised if smoke started to come out of his ears.

"So what if he does?" Sousuke mused as he sat back in his seat.

That was definitely a grumpy frown this time. "How did you even get here?" Haru managed to grit out.

Sousuke shook his head with a huff. "Same way you did, man," now it was his turn to be grumpy. "On an airplane."

Haru just kept glaring. He stabbed another bite of fish and popped it into his mouth. Who the fuck had fish for breakfast? "I won't let you hurt him." He grumbled as he jabbed in another bite of fish.

"Right," Sousuke said as he shove in more scrambled eggs. "Cause obviously I'm here to fuck over the guy I married."

"Well, you never had my vote of approval for that married to begin with..." Haru ground out under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sousuke found himself growling.

Haru looked down at his food obstinately. "Not hard to figure out, I wasn't all that cryptic."

Sousuke was now starting to feel himself sizzle. ""Do you even have a purpose for being here?"

"Yeah, I've got a couple of friends, unlike some people." Haru said through gritted teeth.

"Don't need many since I managed to convince one of them to marry me." Sousuke shot back. "unlike some people." He punctuated in a casual tone.

Haru looked up finally. "You mean the marriage quite possibly out of pity?"

"Makoto's been giving that out rather freely--maybe that's why you're here?"

That one hit pretty deep judging from the wince in Haru's hard expression. If Sousuke wasn't so intent on glaring he would have indulged in a victory smile then.

"It's probably the same emotion that lets him tolerate you." Haru fired back. "He's just so carefree with you-- oh wait, you're the reason Makoto made it clear no one could have a beer last night."

That's it! He's gonna kill that little bastard! Sousuke lowered his brow into his own glare and resisting the urge to reach across the table and strangle Haru with his bare hands, just barely though. Instead he opened his mouth growling out, "You listen here you shitty little--"

"Sorry I'm so late!" Makoto gasped out as he stepped up to the table and slid into the seat next to Sousuke. He looked from Sousuke's murdurous gleaming glare to Haru's slow and steady implosion starting from his lowered brow and deepening grouchy frown and Makoto seemed to reconsider. "Ten minutes," he sighed. "You two were at the same table alone for ten freaking minutes."

Both parties previously seated damn nearly pointed at each other in that moment.

Instead though, all while still glaring at Haru, Sousuke tried to muster up his best good morning smile as he slid an arm around Makoto. It felt a tad bit awkward. Haru had definitely been right--everyone sitting at that table knew Sousuke was the outsider, but his pride wouldn't let Sosuek pull the arm away. As if to stick a middle finger right in Haru's eye he gave a cheeky smile as he leaned back in his chair and glared across the table at the little black head.

"Right," Sousuke said, not looking at Makoto. "I'll try not to let it happen again.

Haru narrowed his eyes. Makoto gave a huff before getting up to go get some breakfast.

Onward with such a glorious new day, Sousuke thought to himself. And hopefully he managed to survive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [ lovelilylion.tumblr.com](http://lovelilylion.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody likes Comments!
> 
> Tumblr: [ lovelilylion.tumblr.com](http://lovelilylion.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> THERES A JOB OPENING! YAY! 
> 
> **Job Title:** BETA Reader for Lovelilylion
> 
>  **Description:** Basically an English Intern that doesn't get paid but gets to do all my grunt work. I post my work every week or so and though I have plenty of time to write them at work, honestly I way too often end up skipping the part where I read my chapters over and fix mistakes. So guess who gets to do that for me? :D
> 
>  **Duties:** Put up with a moody writer/artist that clings way too fiercely to bad ideas.
> 
> Look over weekly chapter posts to check for grammar, spelling and typos. Average chapter around 5,000 words or more a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less.
> 
> Possibly look over entire works when they’re finished to check for plot holes or gaping inconsistencies.
> 
> You could make suggestions on content, but 4 out of 5 times I won’t care and just write whatever I want anyway.
> 
> Can put up with a lot of em dash use and abuse. 
> 
> You know what an em dash is.
> 
>  **Skills and Qualifications:** Great at English. Absolutely awesome with grammar. Time and interest in looking over weekly chapters. Phenomenal coffee brewing skills. Alright that last one's a joke, I hate coffee. Ability to endure lame jokes. Ability to pretend the writer/artist is funny. 
> 
> **Pay:** …you get to read my crap first?
> 
> I may honestly take more than one as well since the more eyes go over a chapter the better it will be before posting.


End file.
